To extract meaningful data from biological images, researchers may execute a series of image processing and measurement operations on one or more biological images. Researchers apply processing and measurement operations to a biological image as a series of steps. Operation categories may include operations for modifying, manipulating, and measuring the biological images. Each category may include multiple operations configurable by a variety of parameters. As a result, many permutations of image processing and measurement sequences are possible.
Known image process and measurement systems may provide atomized operations or pre-defined image analysis sequences. Pre-designed image analysis sequences may not provide the flexibility to modify the sequence or the individual steps of the sequence. Additionally, while atomized operations may provide relatively more control over the image analysis sequence, researchers may have difficulty identifying how choices for the arrangement and configuration of the individual operations in the analysis sequence affect the analysis as a whole.
Therefore, a need exists for an image analysis system that provides feedback relating to the particular arrangement and configuration of the individual operations in the sequence.